Not As Tough As You Think
by CCMoore
Summary: Brothers can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Other times, they can be the best thing to have around.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This isn't my first foray into the world of fanfiction but it is my first attempt in the Four Brothers fandom. I love this movie and have seen it about a million times. Jackie, as I am sure will be obvious to you, is my favorite character. I really hope you all enjoy this. Big thanks to maxiekatt for beta reading this. As always, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this and it is strictly for fun.

Chapter One

"Bobby, where's Jack?" Evelyn asked her eldest son as he came down the stairs.

"How the hell should I know, Ma. The little fairy is probably still in his room deciding which shoes go best with what he's wearing," Bobby snickered.

"Bobby! That isn't a nice thing to say about your brother," Evelyn scolded him before heading to the kitchen.

"On come on, Ma, I was only kidding," Bobby said following her.

"Well, kidding or not, it still isn't very nice. Jack is still a little sensitive about certain things from his past and your teasing isn't always taken light heartedly," she reprimanded.

"Okay, Ma, I'll try to cut back on the fairy jokes," Bobby answered taking a sip from the cup of coffee he had just poured himself.

Just as he finished, Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning, Ma," Jack smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek.

" You're in an awfully good mood this morning, Jackie boy. Especially considering your holiday break is over," Bobby said as Jack made his way over to the cabinets, yanking them open as he searched for something for breakfast. He pulled out a blue box of sugary cereal and then grabbed a bowl.

" I know that Bobby, but there's a reason for it. After school, the band and I have are auditioning for a gig at Jake's," Jack answered, paying more attention to pouring milk onto his cereal than his nagging older brother.

"What?" Bobby shouted almost choking on the coffee in his mouth, "Jake's? The bar? The bar where I hang out?"

"Yeah, so," Jack answered through a mouthful of cereal.

"No way, Jackie boy, there ain't no way in hell I'm letting my baby brother play at a place like that."

"First off, I'm not a baby, I'm seventeen years old and secondly, you're not in charge here, Bobby, Ma is and she already okayed it," Jack said smugly.

"Ma, you're alright with this?"

"Well," Evelyn sighed, " I did tell him yes when he asked but exactly what kind of place is this Jake's?"

"It's just a bar" Jack started but was quickly interrupted by Bobby.

"It isn't just a bar, kid. It's one of the roughest joints around. You got drug dealers, hustlers, bar fights breaking out constantly. I'm telling you, Ma, letting him play there isn't the best idea."

"If all that goes on there why is it such a stellar place for you to hang out at!"

Jack was shouting now. In the years since he'd come to the Mercer household, he'd come more and more out of his shell. When he had first arrived, he would cower in the corner if anyone looked sideways at him but now he would stand up and yell back if he thought he was being challenged.

"Because, fairy, I'm a hell of a lot older and tougher than you. I could handle myself in a place like that and you can't."

"You know, Bobby, you're not invincible and just because you're twenty nine and I'm seventeen doesn't automatically make you superior. I can handle myself; I don't always need you there to kick somebody's ass for me."

"Bullshit, kid. You aren't anywhere close to tough. You'd piss your pants at the first sign of trouble without me there watching over you."

"Dammit Bobby! I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need your fucking bodyguard services!"

"Alright, that's enough," Evelyn said stepping between her two bickering sons, " I know I told you that you could go, Jackie but after hearing what Bobby has to say about this place and what goes on, I'm beginning to think it's not such a good idea anymore."

The whole time they had been arguing, Evelyn had been silently listening and debating on whether or not to let Jack go.

"I don't believe this," Jack said throwing his hands in the air, "You're taking his side?"

"Jackie honey, I'm not taking anyone's side but if what your brother says is true than I'd really rather you not be there."

"But Ma, it's just an audition, we don't know even know for sure that will get the gig or not." Jack protested hoping to once again convince her to let him go.

"I'm sorry, darling, I really hate to go back on my word but if this place is really as big a shithole as Bobby describes it, I think that it's best that I do."

"Thanks a lot, Bobby," Jack spat before stalking out the side door, slamming it behind him.

"Oh boy,"Evelyn whispered.

"He'll get over it," Bobby shrugged returning to his coffee.

"I don't know, that band is awfully important to him," she said shaking her head.

Evelyn gave him a stern look that Bobby recognized as being her way of telling him to do something about it. He sighed and put his cup of coffee on the counter before relenting to her.

"I'll go talk to him," Bobby sighed grabbing his keys.

"Thank you, now I have to get to work. And since you're home because of another suspension, I think the least you can do is clean the house while I'm gone," she smiled.

"Sure thing, Ma," he agreed before heading out the door to catch up with Jack.

Jack was only two blocks away when Bobby pulled up along side of him.

"Get in the car," he ordered slowing the vehicle.

"No Bobby, just leave me the fuck alone."

"Ooh, quite the little mouth on you."

"Look, you got your way, Ma's not letting me go so just leave me the fuck alone."

"It wasn't about me getting my way, Jack. Now get in the fucking car!"

Jack stopped and I stared at his brother. He wasn't sure if Bobby was serious about the fact that it wasn't simply about him getting his way but he decided to give him a chance. Still angry, he opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Then what was it about Bobby? Why are you so against me playing there?"

"I'm not trying to piss you off, Jackie. I just know what kind of place it is and it wouldn't be safe for you to be there."

"We live in Detroit, Bobby no place is safe"

"You think I don't know that but what you're gonna put yourself in harm's way on purpose? And you want me and Ma to let you? Sorry, it ain't gonna happen. You really want Ma worrying about you more than she already does?"

Jack thought a minute, he really didn't want to worry his mother but he still felt like he was being robbed of a big opportunity.

"No, but this could have been a big break for us. Some music producer could have seen us and we would have been set."

"Oh come on Jack, you don't really believe that bullshit do you?"

"It could happen," Jack shrugged.

"Not in a place like Jake's it couldn't. Trust me kid, ain't no way in hell any music producer would show up at Jake's," Bobby laughed pulling into the school parking lot.

"You're probably right but I still could have handled myself."

"Yea well, one day I'll let you prove it to me. In the meantime, you need to get your ass to school.

"Fine," was Jack's only reply before opening the car door.

"Hey,"Bobby shouted just as Jack was climbing out, "You know I love you, right. And that I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know," Jack smiled before closing the door and heading into the school.

Unbeknownst to either of the Mercer brothers, a figure was watching them from the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter two, hope y'all enjoy it. As always, read and review, thanks.**

Chapter Two

She sat there, staring at the pictures that one of her many lackeys had brought to her. The boy looked angry in the first few but by the time she got to the end of them, he was smiling again.

This isn't fair, she thought, this should have been me. I should have been the one chosen, not him. He would have been better off dead. She should have left him in that household not taken him in; but those eyes, those pleading blue eyes had won her over.

"This isn't fair!" she shouted slamming the pictures onto her desk.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her office door. She took a second to calm herself before shouting for the visitor to enter.

"Miss Carter, can I speak to you a moment?" the man who had entered asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Davis. Is there a problem?" she answered, painting on a fake smile.

"Um no ma'am. I was just checking, uh, making sure that you still wanted me to proceed with the plans."

She could feel her whole body tensing as she responded, "Of course I do. I finally have the opportunity to make someone pay for what happened to me. Do you honestly think I wouldn't seize the moment?"

"Well, no ma'am, it's just well, I'm a little confused as to why. I mean, he's just a child and neither you nor the company seem to have any connections to him or his family"

"Oh, I have connections to them, alright. You see a long time ago, he stole something from me, took something away that should have been mine and now he's gonna learn a lesson. A lesson that I will, personally, teach him."

"But ma'am are you sure you want to expose yourself that way? I mean, Mr. Carter always said that it was better to be on the sidelines watching then to be the one everyone blamed for the fumble."

" I know what my father said!" she shouted slamming her fist onto the desk, causing Davis to visibly jump, "But he's not in charge here anymore, I am! And I want the Mercers to pay for what they've done! And I want to be there to see it! Now, stop questioning me and do what you're told!"

"Yes, ma'am," Davis said quickly and rushed out the door.

She smiled as she rubbed her hand - hitting the desk had hurt, but it had gotten her point across.

"Enjoy yourself while you can, Jack Mercer, 'cause I'm about to take it all away and you will know the pain that I felt," she said speaking to the picture in her hand.

XXXXXXX

Jack was heading down the hall to lunch when he saw his bandmates standing at the door to the cafeteria waiting for him. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, telling them that his mother had changed her mind about the audition wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done.

"Might as well, get it over with," he said to himself before proceeding down the hallway.

"Hey, Jack," Tommy, their drummer, shouted as he approached. "So do you want to all go to Jake's together or you just want to meet there?"

Jack, nervously, scanned the group. Tommy DeWalt was in front of him, flanked by the band's bass player, Jordan Harper, and the band's other guitar player, Kyle Morgan.

"Uh, actually I have to talk to you about that. You see my mom changed her mind this morning about letting me go. So I'm afraid, the audition is cancelled."

"What? Why?" Jordan asked, visibly confused.

"Cause Bobby opened his big fat mouth. He told her that Jake's was a dangerous place and I didn't belong there and blah, blah, blah."

"That's just fucking great," Tommy shouted, earning him a look from one of the nearby teachers.

"I tried. I kept telling her that it was just an audition and that it wasn't that bad of a place but she didn't buy it."

"So now what to do we do? We can't audition without you, you're the lead singer and lead guitar. Man, Bobby is such a prick, I can't believe he'd do this to you." Kyle lamented.

"I know what we do," Tommy smiled, "We go anyway."

"We can't not without Jack, they'd laugh us out the door. Hell, his last name was the reason the owner agreed to let us audition in the first place. If we show up without him, we'd be dead before we even started the first song," Jordan argued.

"We're not gonna show up without Jack."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, curious. "Ma already said no and she'll be home before we were supposed to leave for the audition."

"So we'll call the guy and reschedule it. If we leave now we could make it there and back before school lets out. That way, you'll be here when Bobby shows to pick you up."

Jack thought a moment, he hated going against his mom but he really wanted to prove how good he was. Besides, Kyle was right Bobby was being a prick about the whole thing.

"Sounds good," Jack smiled, "But how are we gonna get our equipment? I mean my guitar is back at the house."

"No problem, man, you can borrow Kyle's extra one. Now, make the call," Tommy replied pushing his cell phone into Jack's hands.

Jack dialed the number while the others waited patiently, after a few "sure's" and "thanks, man", he hung up.

"It's all set. Now, let's go, he made sure to inform me that if I didn't get my ass down there in twenty minutes, I could forget the whole thing."

All four of them rushed down the hall to the front doors, trying to act casual so as not to be noticed by any teachers. _This is gonna be great_, Jack thought_, I'll show Bobby that he can't run my life._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I know it's been a while since I updated this story and for that I am truly sorry but I had a little bit of writer's block and then my computer crashed and I lost everything on it. But I have a new laptop and can start writing this again cause inspiration has once again returned. So if I still have any readers left I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read and review please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or any of its characters. I'm not making any money off of this, it is strictly for fun.**

Chapter Three

Jake stood there debating on whether he should call Bobby or not. He really needed a new band and if what he had heard was true, Jack Mercer's band was pretty good. Then again, Bobby Mercer would skin him alive if he found out that he'd agreed to let them audition even after Bobby had called and told him not to. He had a decision to make and it wasn't an easy one. Ultimately though he decided his business was more important than incurring the wrath of Bobby Mercer. Well, maybe they'll suck and I won't even have to worry about it, he thought as he wiped off the bar.

Jack and his friends pulled up to the front of the bar and excitedly unloaded their equipment. Jack was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing now, he wanted to play but he knew that Bobby and his mother would be so angry once they found out that he had gone anyway. He scanned the outside of the bar and the surrounding area and was beginning to think that maybe Bobby had been right about the whole thing. No, he scolded himself silently, Bobby just doesn't want me to play here because he hangs out here. _I'll show you that I can handle myself, Bobby and you'll be regretting ever telling me that I'm not tough,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Come on, Jack, let's go," Kyle shouted bringing him out of his thoughts.

Jack lifted the guitar case that held Kyle's extra guitar and followed his bandmates into the building. Unbeknownst to him, Bobby was watching him from across the street. _God dammit Fairy, I told you not to do this, _Bobby cursed silently slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He climbed out of the car once Jack and his buddies were inside slamming the door behind him.

Inside, Jack was shaking hands with the bar owner, Jake and introducing himself and his friends.

"You can set up your stuff over there, you got one chance to impress me kid, one chance. I'm giving you this audition simply because of who your brothers are, don't make me regret it," Jake said gruffly indicating a small stage off to the right.

Without another word, they set up their equipment. Five minutes later, they were starting the opening riff of one of the songs that Jack had written. Bobby had snuck in while they were setting up and had shushed Jake with a dirty look when he had attempted to explain Jack's presence there. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Jack noticed him and Bobby couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he did.

Jack was about halfway through the song when he looked up and saw Bobby standing there. _Oh shit, _he thought. He immediately stopped singing and his hands fell at his sides. The amps screeched at the sudden change as the others stopped.

"Jack, what are you doing? Why did you st.." Tommy started angrily, he stopped talking when he saw Bobby standing there.

"Oh God, we are so much shit," Kyle said staring at Bobby.

"You sure as hell are," Bobby answered venomously.

"Bobby, I can explain," Jake said trying to cover his ass.

"Shut up, Jake," Bobby said still glaring at his baby brother, "Jack get your stuff and get your ass in my car. The rest of you get the hell outta here and get back to school."

"No," Jack swallowed nervously.

The rest of the group standing there looked at him in awe.

"What did you say, fairy?" Bobby asked moving towards him.

"I said no, Bobby. I came here to audition and you aren't gonna stop me."

"The hell I'm not! This isn't a negation, get your shit and let's go."

Jack sighed and looked at his friends who were silently pleading with him to do just what his brother wanted. After a few moments, he removed the guitar strap from his shoulder and climbed off the stage. Bobby grabbed Jack by the arm and half drug him out the door and to his car.

"You little shit!" Bobby shouted climbing in the driver's side, " What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you not to come here, I told you that this wasn't the place for you and what'd you do you went anyway! I figured you'd try to pull some kind of shit like this that's why I hung around the school. You just wait until we get home, you are so gonna regret this!"

Jack slouched in the seat and remained silent as Bobby continued his angry rant.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you before you weren't tough enough to handle this place! And what about Ma, huh, what are you gonna tell her when she finds out you went here anyway?"

"God dammit, Bobby! Shut the hell up! I'm not a little kid you know," Jack shouted climbing out of the car as they approached a stoplight.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby yelled following him.

"I'm going home but I'm not about to ride with your prick ass!" Jack yelled over his shoulder still walking around the corner.

"You better get your ass back here now! Jack! Jack!" Bobby shouted as a car honked behind him.

"I'm moving you asshole," Bobby cursed flipping off the driver behind him who had continued to honk his horn.

By then Jack had turned the corner and through their anger, neither had noticed the white van that was slowly following Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, folks here's the next chapter. Please let me know what y'all think. Read and review.

Chapter Four

Bobby slowly turned the corner that Jack had just preceded down, he was determined to get him back into the car even if he had to physically put him there himself. He finally spotted him walking down the street, mumbling to himself. It was then that he saw something that made his blood run cold with fear, a white van seemed to be following Jack as well. His mind began to race, who would want to hurt Jack, he was just a kid. He hadn't hurt anyone and it couldn't be for ransom cause they sure as hell didn't have any money. _It doesn't matter, _Bobby thought, _I gotta stop this now._

Bobby sped up and cut in front of the van, hoping to stop whatever was about to happen to his little brother. He turned the car and blocked the van before jumping out and running to Jack.

"Jack get in the car now!" Bobby shouted grabbing Jack by the arm.

"I already told you Bobby, I am not riding home with you!" Jack shouted jerking his arm trying to release Bobby's grip.

"Listen up, we don't have time to argue you right now so just get your skinny ass in my car right fucking now!" Bobby answered dragging Jack towards his car.

Jack struggled to break free by for some reason Bobby had a death grip on his arm. Then Jack too noticed the white van that Bobby's car appeared to be blocking. Suddenly, he tensed up and wondered what the hell was going on, what had Bobby gotten into this time.

"You heard the kid, Mercer, he doesn't want to go with you. We can take him off your hands though," said one of the men who had climbed out of the white van.

Jack swallowed hard, apparently Bobby wasn't their target after all, he was. To his surprise Bobby released his arm and leaned over to him.

"Listen to me, Jack when I told you to run. Don't stop and don't look back until you get back home. Got it?"

"No way! I can help you, we can take these guys together."

"Not gonna happen, fairy. I can't concentrate on beating their asses if I'm worried about yours. So just do what I say and get the hell outta here. I'll be home as soon as I'm done."

Bobby was getting frustrated with Jack. He couldn't understand why the hell he was arguing with him when they were in a potentially deadly situation. Jack stood there stone still, he wanted to listen to Bobby and run but he couldn't just leave his brother to these thugs. If something happened to Bobby, he would feel incredibly guilty. Bobby wasn't the only one who felt defending his brother was something that had he had to do.

"Look, if you two are done sharing secrets. We are really on a tight schedule here so why don't you just let us take the toothpick and be on our way. Ok, Mercer?" the other thug said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen. So why don't you two wannabes get back in your van there and get lost." Bobby smiled.

"I'm sure you'd like that, Mercer but we were hired to do a job and we're gonna get it done. Our boss requested a meeting with your little bro there and he's running late so get the hell out of our way and let us take him," another man said exiting the back of the van and approaching the foursome.

Jack looked at Bobby, he had a strange look on his face as though he recognized the man. Jack looked closer at him and noticed something strange the man seemed to favor Bobby slightly.

"Like I told your chronies, Derick, that ain't gonna happen."

"Oh Bobby, you should have learned by now that you can't stop me when I want something. Randy, David, put the kid in the van and lets be on our way," Derick replied snapping his fingers and taking another step towards Bobby.

"Jack run," Bobby whispered before punching Derick.

Ignoring Bobby's request, Jack punched the first guy who came close enough. The man recovered quickly and smirked at Jack evilly.

"So that's how we're doing this. Fine by me, ready, Dave," Randy said turning to the man beside him.

Meanwhile, Derick had also recovered from Bobby's attack and was returning the favor. They matched each other blow for blow but Bobby was losing only because he was trying to keep an eye on Jack who was struggling to keep Randy and David from dragging him into the van.

Keeping the men off of him was harder than he'd assumed it would be. He was using all of his strength but they were winning inch by inch. Now he was really starting to wish that he'd listen to Bobby and just made a run for it. No matter how much he fought they finally managed to get him to the van and threw him in the back with Randy climbing in next to him.

"Let's get outta here Derick, we got what we came for!" David shouted running around to the driver's door.

"Thanks for the work out, Bobby!" Derick smiled and issued a final punch to Bobby's jaw sending him to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.


End file.
